


Wortlos

by cricri



Series: Undercoververse [10]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Male Slash, PWP without Porn, Tatort Münster, Thiels POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-27
Updated: 2012-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-22 10:28:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>> <a href="http://cricri-72.livejournal.com/45804.html">Originalpost in meinem LJ</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Wortlos

**Author's Note:**

> Naja. Ich veröffentliche es der Vollständigkeit halber, sagen wir mal so. Und es ist ja auch ganz kurz ... (Slash Klischees ahoi!)

***

Es hatte ihn nicht besonders überrascht, daß Boerne sich ohne zu zögern darauf eingelassen hatte. Schließlich siegte bei Boerne im Zweifelsfall immer die Neugier - auch wenn Thiel das bisher eher als Nachteil verbucht hatte - und peinlich war ihm so schnell sowieso nichts.

Was Thiel überraschte, war, daß er ausgerechnet jetzt in Panik geriet. So sehr, daß er anfing zu zittern, bis Boerne sanft sein Gesicht berührte und ihn küßte. Eigentlich hätte es genau andersherum sein müssen, aber als Boerne sich auf die Matratze zurücksinken ließ und ihn anlächelte, wurde ihm plötzlich klar, daß es darauf gar nicht ankam.

* Fin *


End file.
